puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorra
Zorra is the retired captain of the crew Bounty Hunters Inc, and currently a proud senior officer in Gaia's Guardians, princess in the flag Honor Above All, and the Honorary Senior Officer of Twilight Resurrected, and of course an official troublemaker of HAA. She sails out of on the Sage Ocean. Although she often prefers to stay low-key and frequently uses her alts to avoid attention to herself, she has many hearties that she loves and whom she can't stay away from for long, some of them being hearties ever since she came to the Sage Ocean on April Fool's Day 2006. Pictured on this page is the historic image of Zorra in her earliest piracy days before incurring her many infamous triumphs and tragedies which befalls so many seafaring pirates. History * December 17th, 2006, became captain and founder of Bounty Hunters Inc * February 24th, 2007, while blockading over the possession of ( ), Zorra's ship fell upon disaster and sank to the bottom of the ocean. Fortunately, Zorra and remarkably everyone survived the tragic disaster and made it to shore safely. However, Zorra did not leave the incident completely unmarked as she had done so many times before. She was struck by debris from the sinking ship while swimming to shore and regrettably lost an eye. * May 12th, 2007, Bounty Hunters Inc joined Honor Above All. * May 26th, 2007, became princess of Honor Above All. * June 10th, 2007, received her title as the "Official Troublemaker of HAA" along with Whispers, captain of the crew Black Rose of Death, for pressing the shiny new "Scuttle" button on a BK hunt, thus bringing the wrath of Admiral Finius to HAA's newly obtained island. The title has stuck with them both ever since. * September 14th, 2007, became governor of Blackthorpe * November 4th, 2007, passed the Governor's torch on to Princess Innenseite of The Cronies, another crew in Honor Above All. * March 9th, 2008 at 3:45am, while battling in the surprise kade on ( ), Zorra was attacked by a shark after the sinking of her ship and lost her hand. Fortunately for her, there was a medic nearby who quickly patched the wound and she was off and ready to continue to bravely face her foes against all odds--(stomach virus, lack of sleep, and the enemy). Sadly, her allies soon decided, however, to surrender to the enemy to fight another day. * April 12th, 2008, Zorra participated in Honor Above All's birthday blockade which was a good old-fashioned, fun-for-all blockade for the ownership of . Although the blockade was lost, it was a wonderful time of celebration and one last hoorah for Bounty Hunters Inc. For alas, captain Zorra had finally decided to merge her crew and retire as captain. * May 8th, 2008, captain Zorra stepped down as captain of Bounty Hunters Inc. and relinquished her crew into the trustworthy hands of Griffdr, Captain of Gaia's Guardians and her long-time hearty. Previous Ranks * Former fleet officer of Booty Callers * Former lady of Hell's Wrath * Former pirate of Privateers * Former governor of Blackthorpe Island * Former captain of Bounty Hunters Inc Current Ranks * Current senior officer of Gaia's Guardians * Current princess of Honor Above All